Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system that is used in facilities such as a plant.
Related Art
Conventionally, a robot system is known in which a safety guard fence is not provided in the periphery of a robot, and a person approaching the robot is detected using an area sensor (refer to PTL 1). In the robot system described in PTL 1, when the area sensor detects that a person is approaching the robot, the robot is stopped.